Never Never Land
by Doug2
Summary: The Bewitched story nears its end.


1

**Never Never Land**

"Good morning, sweetheart," said Samantha, trying to sound cheerful standing at her husband's bedside. "You look much better today."

"Sam, don't kid a kidder. I looked weak yesterday and I don't look any better today. I am glad to see you. I love you so much," Darrin said as he clasped her hand tightly. Looking ancient Darrin Stephens lay in a hospital bed surrounded by a half-dozen noisy monitors.

"Oh, Darrin, I love you so very much, too," Samantha said as she lay down across his chest holding him tightly. "You're all I have left in this world. I don't want to lose you."

"Oh, Sam. I'm the one whose suppose to feel the loss. I'm the mortal whose time is just about up. Death doesn't scare me anymore. You really find peace with yourself near the end," Darrin said philosophically weakly patting her cheek.

"Now, Darrin!" Samantha said as she stood up straight. "I want none of that talk, especially if you don't want me to really fall apart. Tabitha and Adam are both outside and I HAVE to get myself together."

"All right, Sam. Tell them to come in," replied Darrin waving toward the door.

"Tabitha, Adam. You can come in now!" called out Samantha as she wiped her eyes and then stood up straight.

"Hi Dad," chipped Tabitha as she leaned over and kissed him, "How are you feeling?"

"Hello, father," said Adam. "It's good to see you."

"Oh, I'm feeling pretty good concerning. I'll be just fine." Darrin tried to reassure his children. "How's are things at the office, Tabitha?"

"Durffy Dog Food just re-signed with us. Jonathan Tate is starting to get the hang of filling his father's old position as President. I still find as acting CEO, it's very lonely at the top. After twenty years running client relations, the job is all paperwork and no fun. The company practically runs itself," explained Tabitha.

"Nothing I haven't experienced either. I'd love to see how happy old Larry's face would be now that his son is finally at McMahon and Tate," said Darrin.

"That's Stephens, Stephens and Tate," reminded Tabitha with a twinkle in her eye.

"Good old, Larry. God rest his soul." said Samantha with a single tear in her eye. "That old son of a gun!"

"So do you have any more plans as the new CEO?" Darrin asked his daughter.

"We may try working with a firm looking into tourist cruises into space," said Tabitha.

"Doesn't that sound like a risky venture? So few people could really afford it," said Darrin looking slightly distressed.

"Don't worry, Dad, we're only handling the advertising, not investing the company's money in it," reassured Tabitha.

"They'll probably be disappointed. All there is the view. Take my word for it." said Samantha with her first smile of the day.

"You know, Dad. I can't run the company forever. Since I don't have any children ... yet, I'll leave my shares to Larry Tate's grandchildren. Another twenty years or so and then I just have to disappear and leave my mortal life behind," Tabitha said a little choked up. "It will be quite a change. I haven't spent much time with other witches and warlocks during my lifetime."

"I'll help you through it, Tab. There is really nothing to it. Besides Mom will be there, too," reminded Adam.

"Oh yes, I won't be far. You have quite a collection of relatives up there," said Samantha sadly.

"You'll both be fine kids. I'm very proud of you," said Darrin. What he didn't say was that he was somewhat concerned that the Stephens will be dying out in the mortal world. He would probably have grandchildren, but as witches and warlocks his kids wouldn't settle down with families for a couple of centuries.

As Darrin looked up and smiled at his beloved wife, the beep-beep-beep of the monitor stated to sound more irregular. A buzzer went off and several nurses and medical technician came running in. The Stephens backed off into a corner as Darrin tried to cry out "Sam!"

Behind them in the corner Endora popped in.

"Samantha, my darling, I felt the vibrations across the cosmic air. I thought you might need your Mother. He doesn't look like he'll last long now," Endora said with uncustomary tenderness.

"Oh Mother, I just can't bare it," Samantha said as she collapsed in her arms. Her children held her, too.

"You knew this day would come the day you married him. I am so sorry it will break your heart. But don't worry, Ma-mah is here." said Endora very quietly.

"Thank God you came." said Tabitha, "Mom's been a wreck all week since his last stroke. It's so good you came, Grand-ma-mah."

"Mrs. Stephens, you better come over here," said one of the medical technicians.

Samantha first stumbled and then ran over. The monitor was barely beeping. She grabbed his hand as Darrin turned toward her and mouthed, "Sam, I will always love you." As the last few beeps sounded and then came an eerie silence filled the room.

"Oh Darrin, no, it can't end like this. I won't let it," cried Samantha as she squeezed Darrin's hand.

"Sa-MAN-tha, DON'T do it," warned Endora.

With a frantic gesture Samantha raised both hands, the whole room felled with smoke and fire and the two of them vanished. Samantha could never control herself when she was backed up to the wall despite her "Love, honor and no witchcraft" promise he made so many years before.

Darrin found himself standing up in a fog, a lovely thick pink fog. The last thing he remembered was saying good-bye to Sam. He was in his hospital gown, but looking down at himself he seemed was much younger than a short time before.

"SAM?" he called out into the fog.

"Over here, darling." said Sam running to him and kissing him like a newlywed. "OH darling, Oh darling. You're alive. I'm so very happy."

"Wh-wh-what happened?" asked Darrin very confused. "Am I Dead? Is this heaven?"

"No DUR-wood!" said Endora popping in next to them wearing a chic mint green flying suit. "This is our realm. The very far side to be exact. Samantha, what you have done breaks some of our most sacred laws. You can not intervene in the destiny of a mortal. Especially THIS one!"

"You mean I DIED?" asked Darrin very confused.

"W-W-W-ELL-L-L-L, I intervened just afterwards, darling. I just didn't want to live without you. You must admit I was pretty upset at the time. Are you mad?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know how I feel about returning from the death," he said unsure of himself.

Endora interjected, "I'll tell you how I feel about it. It's positively revolting. We all thought we were through with you once and for all. Samantha, I just came from pleading your case in front of the Witches Council. The news is not all bad. For your crime you have been sentenced to this place for two hundred years. The worst part is you are spending it with HIM! Now that you saved him, the Witches Council doesn't know what to do with him and frankly neither do I. They can't kill him and they can't send him back to earth. So he HAS to stay here!"

"Two hundred years? How can I be here that long?" asked Darrin.

"Time means nothing here. There's no used explaining it to you. You would never understand. So get used to it. Darling, I must get back, but I will drop in from time to time. Good luck you two. You'll need it! Good bye, DUR-wood." said Endora as she vanished in a shower of smoke and flame.

"OH Darrin, isn't that wonderful? We can stay TOGETHER. I'm so very happy," said Samantha now in tears.

"So we're going to stand in the fog for the next two hundred years?" Darrin said rather flatly.

"OF course not. I still have my magic. Watch." And with one twitch of her nose a duplicate of their house from Morning Glory Circle appeared. "I thought this would be a nice place to start over again. We just won't grow old together this time," said Samantha.

"And I can never return to earth?" asked Darrin.

"No, sweetheart. You have had your lifetime there and can't affect the affairs of those who came after you. Besides, do you want to be the world's oldest man with all his friends and colleagues dead and buried?" she asked lovingly.

"When you put it that way..." replied Darrin flatly.

"Tabitha and Adam can visit us here, and Mother and Daddy and Aunt Clara...Oh, well. One thing at a time. And time is what we have together. You can pursue anything you want AND we... will... do... it ...together! I love you soooo much!" said Samantha as Darrin gave another passionate kiss.

"Oh my. This new life will be getting used to. But if you could adapt to mine, I can adapt to yours. Let's get started you little witch, you" said Darrin as they walked into their new home.

Always together. Bewitched forever.

THE END


End file.
